


Lady Incognito

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Leo is cursed by turning into a lady every now and then and he has to have sex to get back to his male form XD
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine asked if I'll ever write a male-female relationship, so I wrote this. It's inspired by Andrea DeFao's work; Cressi Curse where Leo is cursed by turning into a lady every now and then and he has to have sex to get back to his male form XD I also have a lot of gifs that I wanna put to some good use.

  
It was dreamy but it certainly wasn't a dream. Messi woke up on the third day of his honeymoon, blindfolded, hand-tied to the bed with someone sucking his cock. He shivered and asked "Antonella?! Is that you?!" and he got no answers except for two fingers roaming around his butthole.

He wasn't that concerned as the blow job felt so good, and it seemed like someone he knows very well. He just asked curiously "Suarez? We agreed that we'll stop having sex till after my honeymoon, remember?" and he took a moment to process what he just did. 

What if he accidentally told his wife his biggest secret and the fact that he let his friends fuck him! It would be a disaster, especially in their wedding week. Leo got a little on edge as he realized that the fingers caressing his entrance got female nails as well!!

It wasn't Suarez and it wasn't Antonella but rather another woman. She stopped sucking his throbbing erection to whisper "I told you not to get married! You didn't listen, idiot! Now I have no choice but to pull you into my dark realm"

Leo recognized her. She's known as Lady Incognito. She's a witch! Real, modern life witch. She stalks celebrities to have sex with them and if they refuse, she curses them with her dark magic. Messi gave in for her a couple of years ago and fucked her many many times as she's so hard to oppose.

It wasn't just Messi though. All the players around him know her and have slept with her too. She wasn't just dangerous. She is hot as well. So having sex with her was the most convenient choice for everyone involved. 

The last time she was with Leo, she loved the sex so much that she asked him to postpone his marriage because she wants him for herself but Leo couldn't do that, not when he's madly in love with his girlfriend and not when everything was planned for his wedding already. That's why she snuck into his wedding bedroom.

When Lionel recognized the voice, he started to get anxious as he said "Incognito, come on. Antonella is the mother of my children. Of course, I'll marry her" and she shoved her fingers in his ass and followed "I'm not here to discuss your betrayal to me. I'm here to punish you for it!" as she started mumbling some weird witch's stuff.

Messi panicked "the hell are you doing?!" and by the time she pulled out her fingers, she pulled them out of a vagina! She turned Leo into a sexy lady! She didn't bother to answer as she ever so sadistically untied him and removed the blindfold and whispered "take a look. Isn't that beautiful?" 

Leo wasn't so shocked as she threatened to make him a lady many times before. He was like "you can't be serious about this, incognito! I just got married! I need my male body more than ever" and all she did was a smirk of pitty.

She parted Lionel's massive boobs, lick the cleavage in between and said "I'm dead serious, and to be honest, it didn't need much work to make you look perfect. You were halfway there with that big ass and those chubby thighs already" and Lionel was like "stop messing with me!"

She placed a gentle kiss on Messi's clit before leaving the bed, getting ready to go through the window and fly. That's when the Argentinian begged "wait! How do I reverse it?! I'll do anything for you, just tell me" and she was like "I don't want anything to do with you, not anymore, but if you wanna go back to your male form, find someone who can fill your womb"

Then, she laughed and followed "I know you're used to taking dicks in the ass, but this has to be in the vagina." She almost jumped out of the window as she whispered one last thing "the fun part is that even after you get back to your male from, whenever I feel furious about how you betrayed me, you'll start to feel pain in your nipples."

Messi was like "and" as she explained "that's when you should find a place to hide because you're about to turn into this attractive lady form again. It could happen anywhere and at any time. So be prepared, Lionel! Always be prepared!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Three months passed after his marriage and after the Incognito Lady cursed his body, yet Lionel still gets terrified every time his nipples start to hurt, because he knows that he gotta hide and call someone to fuck him, and as much as he loved to mate with different people as a guy, he kept his womb exclusively for Luis Suarez as a lady because it was too embarrassing of news to share around.

The Uruguayan was sympathetic at first for sure because what Messi went through was no joke, but as they kept fucking every couple of days, Luis got tired of it especially that he got a needy wife to take care of as well. It's so hard to keep filling two hungry pussies all the time. Yes, he used to fuck "male" Leo in the ass but that was once a month, not every other night.

Suarez got no chance to build up his sex drive what so ever. Things were getting unbelievably boring and tedious. So, he had to find a way to entertain himself just to keep going. He wouldn't risk experimenting with his wife, and it made sense to do that with Messi because as sexy of a lady as he looks, he's a man after all. He understands that men need to change things around to enjoy their bedroom.

Luis tried not to take advantage of his friend but it was just a matter of intercourses before he used Lionel's situation as a weapon against him. Friends or not, Suarez kept forcing the Argentinian to do kinkier stuff every time they met in order to get the cum he so badly needs.

Messi never complained. As humiliated as he gets, he was always thankful that Luis took the burden of fucking him this frequent, and he couldn't ask for more. After all, if it wasn't for the Uruguayan's cooperation, Lionel's wife and kids would've caught him with giant breasts and feminine body a long time ago.

Poor Lionel bought an apartment between Luis and his house just so they can meet and reverse the curse as soon as it happens. Yeah, to keep Messi's secret, the Uruguayan was ready to engage in emergency sex all day long! Leo got used to those five-minute quick intercourses where they're doing it just to reverse the curse, but the last time they met, Suarez seemed to be in the mood. He took Lady Leo in his arms, kissed her, took off her clothes and carried her to the bathtub.

He sat on the edge of the bathtub and ordered "doggy style" and she was as obedient as she used to be as a cute boy. Luis had a long look at Leo's rosy vagina and even pinker butthole before saying "It's fascinating that you go back virgin every time we reverse the curse, and I feel guilty about how many times I took your virginity and even more guilty about my bad habit of banging you without any lubrication… I was always in a hurry but at least, now I'm not"

Messi was melting down in shyness as he asked "should I bring the lubricant. I have one on the nightstand" and Luis smirked, slapped the side of the Argentinian jiggly hips and said "keep the lubricants for your butthole, Lionel. Maybe you were too busy bottoming to know this, but a lady's pussy can lubricate itself!"

As blushing as he was, Leo mumbled "I know, but it's not enough to make your huge dick slide smoothly" and Suarez couldn't help but laugh before commenting "that's simply not true. You're married, Leo and you have three kids already. So, you had sex for sure and I assume you know how much secretions a lady can gush, right?"

Messi's ears and neck joined his face in blushing as he admitted "yeah, but it takes a lot of foreplay and a really long time, and as I understand, you don't have much time to waste on me" and the Uruguayan started warming up his fingers muscles by fingering the Argentinian butthole while explaining "if you're experienced enough, you can get a girl wet in less than a minute"

Then, he slid his fingers into Lionel's vagina and started fingering unfathomably fast like a fucking machine, arousing the heavens and hell out his magical Argentinian clit and whispering "See? you can make her shiver in arousal before your eyes, moving every part of her body to escape the overwhelming pleasure!" 

Leo moaned "please stop! Please! You have no idea how it feels! No man does! It's nothing like fingering my butthole!!" and Suarez kept going faster and faster while bragging "I never experienced that for sure but I know how painful arousal can be. That's why I never do this to my wife but since it's you, I can keep upping my fingering intensity till the morning and you'll still be right here, waiting for my dick!"

Lionel begged "Luis, please! No—aah" and Suarez was like "oops! You're gushing waterfalls of secretions already! Do you see how easily I can turn a lady on?" while taking fluids from Messi's vagina and shoving it in his ass while adding "Talking about bringing the lubricant?! Look! Your pussy made enough lubricant for ten different holes in less than a minute!'

Then, he kept spraying Leo's secretions all over his hips and boobs making them all slippery and Messi was pleading "please stop doing that!!" and Luis covered the whole Argentinian flesh from top to toes and wondered "but why?! It's so much fun!! and it seems like an endless cycle. I use your vaginal secretions to play with your big nipples which arouse you and make you leak even more. It's actually fascinating how much you can do with a woman's body when you don't care about her feelings!"

That's when Messi knew that he gotta wait and respect Suarez's wishes but he didn't expect to get played with all night just to have that damn dick in his pussy. Luis didn't bother to make things any easier at the end. Instead, he fucked Leo multiple times in the ass, and forced him to push the semen out of his butthole, just to re-introduce it within his vagina"

Poor Lionel had to finger his pussy to get the cum through his hymen while his friend was watching with a smirk, and when he finally got back to his male form his butthole was all new and tight and Suarez couldn't resist but to fuck that perfect booty one last time before he let go of Leo.

That's when the Argentinian realized that he gotta find lady incognito and do whatever it takes to break the curse. He can't keep going through the pain and the humiliation of losing both his anal and vaginal virginity again and again! He was done with being turned into a woman and begging just to get fucked in that damn pussy, and he was willing to do absolutely anything to get rid of the curse. Even divorcing his wife and marrying the crazy witch. 

To be continued ...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short but I'm really busy these days. 
> 
> I also know that most of my audience are gay relationship fans. With that being said, if this heterosexual work gets enough interest, I'll grow it into something bigger.


End file.
